My Minecraft Romantic Comedy
by goldenwaddledees
Summary: Warning Rating is subject to change. Mods are from the Resonant Rise Hardline Mod pack with the project flux mode plus mob talker. A Vampire with bad ass powers, His Neko friend, and a whole lot of princesses. What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer: i don't own anything but David everything else is someone else's**

**Kat belongs to Kat and she is the best Co-writer i could ask for.**

**AN: Ok, so I'm going to tell you guys some basics for this story**

**It is modded minecraft**

**Bold equals Descriptions or Author's Notes**

**Italics equals thoughts**

**That is all you need to know**

I have died. Again... Nah, just kidding, I can't die. You see, I'm a vampire. Well, I guess I can die, via extreme direct sunlight, however my power is something to behold. I became a vampire after I accidentally drank some of Lilith's blood. She is a very powerful demon, though long story short, after a month or so I mastered my powers. I now am a powerful vampire whose name strikes fear in the hearts of mortals. "What is my name?" I hear you ask. Well, that's simple, my name is David.

Now, I should probably explain this world to you. This world is called Minecraftia. Everyone and everything, with a few exceptions, is blocky. There are "creatures" in this world. As we meet them I'll explain them. But almost every creature has a princess (non-blocky), all of which are humanoid and extremely powerful. They also have kings(semi-blocky), but they are creatures as well, however they are unlike their people. There is more than one "dimension" in this world, three specifically: The Overworld, The Nether, and The End. The Overworld is like Earth, plenty of land, seas, and a bright blue sky. Many biomes appear in the Overworld, such as extreme hills, deserts, plains, even mushrooms! Many Creatures(Mobs) live in the Overworld, but we'll get to those later. The Nether is like primordial Earth, but with Creatures that exclusively live here, and is made of a unique reddish substance called Netherrack, glowstone hanging from the ceiling with its bright yellow glow, and waterfalls of lava that pool at the bottom in a giant ocean. Fires appear randomly there, and it could easily fit some descriptions of hell. The End has very little to it; it is a huge floating island made of a weird, cream-colored material with a pure black sky and huge, looming pillars of obsidian.

Ok, time to wake up. I open my crimson eyes and get up from my prone position. "Damn vampire hunters." I sigh, annoyed at the thought, and begin walking back to my humble abode, or rather, my massive cave. It is relatively dimly lit, the soft red glow of the redstone torches much less harsh on my eyes than the bright sun of the outside. There are quite a few of these torches, lining the walls alongside many high-quality paintings. The cave itself is more like a cavern, as it is roomy and large, the ceiling high and looming. In the center there is a rather large bowl full of a red liquid, which upon closer inspection is actually blood. The thing you would notice the most if you were to walk in, however, would not be any of these things. You would see the coffins that are positively everywhere. They line the walls and make take up quite a bit of space. These are actually for the thralls, or people whom I made vampires. Mine is in the back, larger than rest. It is a sleek, shiny black, with an upside down white cross adorning the cover. It is surrounded by soft red wool, and on the side is a plush bed. Sleeping upon said bed is my relatively new but still close friend, Kat. The name is a bad pun, as she is, quite literally, part cat. She has spotted ocelot ears and a tail to match, and (supposedly) the grace and senses to complete the set. She heard me come in, it seems. "Hi!" She jumps up to come up to me and trips over a coffin. She would've landed on her feline-like face had I not caught her in the nick of time (my vampiric speed helps). She leaps out of my arms, embarrassed, and her long tail brushes against me. It's soft and fluffy. "Welcome home!" She glances at the shape I'm in. My jet-black hair is matted with dirt, and the rest of my attire is no better. The silk top hat is filthy, the jacket is torn, and the cravat is nearly black with earth. My cape is ruined, lucky I have back-up. Guess this morning's hideout wasn't the best for my appearance. I'll wash these for you, go wash up." I enter the separate chamber for bathing, strip, and take a nice, long soak. I deserve it. My clothes are slipped into the chamber soon after I get in. As I get out and change into the fresh new clothes. A few seconds after I exit one of my more powerful thralls came up to me.

"My Liege, a letter requesting you and Madam Kat's presence has arrived"

"And who is this letter from?"

"From the Werewolf Lion and his Mistress Sam."  
I think to myself _Ah yes, that mutt._

"Send a letter back saying that we shall arrive by next nightfall."

"Yes, my Liege." He walks away.

"KAT, WE'RE GOING ON A ROADTRIP!"

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! Lemme pack my things!"

"Kat, it is only for on- never mind, you're already done."

"I'm faster than a leopard, duh I'm , I meant weapons. You know, store them in my dimension pouch." I glance at the clock on my wall.

"Alright, sunrise is nearly here, we should probably get some sleep."

"Kay, I'll take a nice, looooooooooong, 12 hour cat nap."

We both go to our respective beds.

**-12 hours later-**

When we awoke we started to head out, on the way out we passed my garden filled with Botanian plants.

"Hmm, maybe I should bring a Staff of the Sky to help you move around." I hand one to Kat. Kat takes the staff gratefully, and off we go. I turn into a swarm of bats and fly towards the house with Kat following quickly behind. As we fly through the sky a village below us suddenly lights up. Curious, we stop directly above them like the geniuses that we are (haha). Then it hits us, or rather only Kat, as she is shot down by fiery ground to air arrows and a few holy bullets. Because most of the hits were blocked by the staff, instead of dying she is sent flying around randomly until she finally crashes half a kilometer away. As I am running out of blood, I quickly land just outside the town. I use the last of my blood to mesmerize one of the villagers into a dark alley, and I proceed to feast. Now running on at least a half-full tank of blood, I quickly start running to where Kat landed. She was, quite simply, an utter mess. Cuts laced her arms and legs, as well as slightly less deep scratches, much like a cat's, covering her face. Nothing seemed broken, though there were a couple of bruises already turning a dark purple. None of this seemed to bother her much though, and she rose with slight difficulty out of the new mini crater she had just formed. I run up to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but this is gonna leave a mark. It'll affect my close combat performance as well, but I'll be fine"

"Want me to heal those wounds?"

"If it's not to much trouble. Just no kinky stuff, kay?"

"Oh, you're no fun. Fine, come here" What came after that was slightly awkward time of treating wounds- vampire style, of course. I'm not going to go into too much detail. Long story short, Kat was back in top shape in no time.

"Seems like we have to walk the rest of the way." I glance at the now decimated staff, and we continue to walks slowly towards our destination.

**-6 hours of night remain-**


End file.
